All about the pleasing
by Gleek1981
Summary: Samchel. 6 month anniversary. It's smut, so the rating is there for a reason people:


I don't usually ship Samchel, but this idea kinda just came to me and I went with it. Feel free to leave a comment, to say whether you like it or not. I'm not really sure that my characterization of Rachel is very good. But I'm not English thus English not being my native language – and the girl uses some mighty big words! And honestly I don't know a lot of them off the top of my head, and I don't use dictionaries:)

This is established Samchel – it's their six months anniversary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, if I did Finn would be loooong gone and Puck or Sam would take the leads.. oh and Santana wouldn't be all sad about Brittany, she would be all happy WITH Britts. Song used is Prince's Kiss, don't own that either.

Oh and this is smut, so if you're not allowed to read that you should stop here.

**All about the teasing – and also a little pleasing**

"Sam," She gently shoved him away from her. "We should stop"

"But, Baby," Sam pouted from on top of her.

"We joined the Chastity Club for a reason. " She pushed more firmly against his shoulders. "It's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing."

"Alright, alright," Sam rolled off her and picked up a pillow placing it strategically over his crotch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not as if I like it either, but once you have made a commitment, you do have to honor it." She stared at the ceiling, trying to collect herself, Sam was after all a really good kisser.

"Sure, Rach," at this point he knew better than to argue with her, but he couldn't help the disappointed sigh that followed.

"We can cuddle, though," she looked over at him.

"Just…" He paused looking down at the pillow. "Just give me a minute."

About ten minutes later the pair laid peacefully on the bed, Rachel had her head tucked under Sam's chin with her hand tracing small patterns on his stomach. His arm was around her stroking her back affectionately. She was peacefully enjoying the silence until his voice interrupted it.

"So…" He drew it out, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"So?" She untucked her head from underneath his chin and looked up at him.

"So," he cleared his throat and smiled at her. "We've been together almost six months now."

"Yes," she nodded her head and smiled. "Our anniversary is coming up very soon."

"I know," he nodded with an affectionate smile. "I have it written down in my kitty calendar."

"Good," she praised him with a beaming smile. She loved that Sam seemed to like the calendars, seeing how Finn never did. "And I will start planning…"

"Actually," he stopped her, before she got started – he had, after all, learned a thing or two in the last six months. Actually, he had just learned that if you don't stop a Rachel Berry rant within the first couple of minutes, she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Well, actually, she almost always got what she wanted anyways, at least from the young man, but he tried anyways. "I was thinking that I would plan our anniversary." He smiled at her uncertainly. "You plan so many of our dates already, and I kinda wanted to make it special for you."

"Oh, Sam," she straddled him and hugged him for all that she was worth. "That is so romantic!" She squealed in his ear. She sat back up. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Kurt and Mercedes. They are going to be so jealous." She bounced up and down lightly.

"Aha," Sam nodded looking up at her. And no, he so wasn't envisioning her naked and him naked too, and, you know, her still bouncing up and down over his crotch area. After a few minutes of blissful not fantasy, he reached down for her hips and stilled her movements. "Babe," he raised an eyebrow when she looked down at him quizzically and then looked down at his crotch.

"Right," she quickly climbed off him, when she felt a certain hardness against her underwear. "Sorry," she added sheepishly and then proceeded to adjust her skirt that had gotten a little bunched up in all her excitement.

"Yeah, just…" he reached for the pillow again. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

"And then he said that he wanted to plan it all alone, because he wanted it to be very special and incredibly romantic for me." Rachel squealed clapping her hands. She was currently in the girls bathroom talking to her fellow diva Mercedes, Tina was there as well, since Kurt was attending Dalton, but she was a suitable substitute.

"Yeah, girl," Mercedes nodded. "And about time he started planning something too." She caught her eye in the mirror.

"Yeah," Tina looked at her as well. "Don't you, like plan all of you dates?"

"I do," Rachel conceded. "But I am also much better at it." She looked at the two sternly when they started giggling. "Besides, I learned my lesson when I was in that unfortunate, but luckily brief, 'relationship'" she used air quotes. "With Finn," she shuddered. "He was never able to find suitable activities that complimented my unique personality. " She frowned at a distant memory. "A girl can only go bowling a limited amount of times while pretending to absolutely love it and stink at it, before it gets tedious – even someone with my superior acting skills."

"Bowling?" Mercedes momentarily stopped fixing her hair. "He only took you bowling?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "He was not the most inventive dater."

"So," Tina looked smiling at her. "Six months with Sam. That's a long time."

"Yeah, it is." Mercedes turned from the mirror and looked at the diva as well. "You find a good present for him yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did." The diva smiled. "I found this incredibly cute knitted sweater the other day. It sort of matches one of my own, you know, the one with the kitten on it. Only his is a lion, because he's so big and strong and he has a very lovely mane."

"A sweater?" Tina glanced at Mercedes.

"Hell to the no!" The girl exclaimed. "Rachel Berry, you did not get him a _knitted_ sweater with a lion on it!" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Do you actually want the boy to get slushied?"

"Slushied?" Rachel looked at her with a worried frown. "No, I do not _want_ him to get slushied. Why would you even think that?"

"Well, you bought him a _knitted_ sweater with a lion on it." Tina explained.

"Yes, and it's _cute_." Rachel wasn't getting it.

"Look, Rach," Mercedes walked over to her, but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Man Hands," Santana barged out from one of the stalls and went to the sink. "A knitted sweater with animals on it is lame!" She started washing her hands. "Six months…" She turned and looked at the trio as she dried off her hands. "You know how 25 years together is like silver or something?" The girls nodded. "6 months is V-card." She looked Rachel up and down. "But since it's you, McPrude, at least let him go down on you or, you know, give him a fucking blow job." With that she left the gaping.

"Well," Rachel opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but the words refused to come out.

"It's just Santana, Rachel." Tina tried to come up with a passable smile, but failed. "She's like…"

"Weird," Mercedes finished for her. "Besides, you don't have to do anything you're not ready to do." She said to the brunette, who just nodded absentmindedly wheels in her head turning, before snapping out of it as she heard the bell.

Sam was excited for the glee rehearsal. He felt extremely lucky that it just happened to be on the Friday of their six month anniversary. He had, of course, prepared a song to sing to his girlfriend and his fellow glee members had shown up half an hour early to help him set it up perfectly. He had actually thought that it would have been a lot harder to convince them to help him, but they had all readily agreed when he asked them. What he didn't know was, that almost all the guys (except Finn, but who cared) just wanted him to get lucky tonight and all the girls (including Quinn, who was happy for the pair) thought it was incredibly romantic.

So maybe the song wasn't the most romantic he could find, but it was challenging for him, and somehow he thought that Rachel would appreciate that more. Plus he kinda liked what the song was about as well, it did kinda sum up his feelings really well. It wasn't really that he was trying to push her into something she didn't want to do, but he was hoping to at least go from touching her boobs on top of her shirt to at least get under the shirt and maybe under the bra as well. A guy could only hope. He thought she had like epic breasts. Plus he heard from Puck that she had no gag reflects, and after punching out the guy, he tried very hard not to think too much about that.

His face lit up in a huge smile as he saw his girl walk into the choir room, and it got even bigger when he saw the surprise evident on her face. He jumped down and reached out for her hand.

"Happy six month anniversary, Babe," he said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You sit down right here," he led her to a chair in the middle of the room. "And just enjoy." He quickly took his place and nodded to the band for them to start.

_U don't have 2 be beautiful  
2 turn me on_

He pointed at her with a smile that got even wider, when he got a bashful one in return

_I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn_

He wiggled his hips suggestively, which earned him a slight blush

_U don't need experience  
2 turn me out  
U just leave it all up 2 me  
I'm gonna show u what it's all about_

He walked closer to her winking with a sweet smile.

U don't have 2 be rich  
2 be my girl  
U don't have 2 be cool  
2 rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your

Kiss

He quickly swept in and kissed her.

U got to not talk dirty, baby  
If u wanna impress me  
U can't be 2 flirty, mama  
I know how 2 undress me (yeah)  
I want 2 be your fantasy  
Maybe u could be mine  
U just leave it all up to me  
We could have a good time

He danced around her with ease, he really had to thank Brittany for the help with choreography later.

U don't have 2 be rich  
2 be my girl  
U don't have 2 be cool  
2 rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your

Kiss

Yes  
I think I wanna dance  
Gotta, gotta  
Little girl wendy's parade  
Gotta, gotta, gotta

Women not girls rule my world  
I said they rule my world  
Act your age, mama (not your shoe size)  
Not your shoe size  
Maybe we could do the twirl  
U don't have 2 watch dynasty  
2 have an attitude  
U just leave it all up 2 me  
My love will be your food  
Yeah

He pulled her up from the chair and danced with her._Kiss_

U don't have 2 be rich  
2 be my girl  
U don't have 2 be cool  
2 rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your

After that last note she swept the tiny girl in his arms, bent her back and kissed her. He barely registered the rest of the gleeks cheering as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Sam," she whispered.

"Did you like it?" He knew he had an unsure look on his face, but he couldn't help it. "I mean, I know it's not like a romantic love ballad, but I thought…" He was interrupted by his girlfriends lips on his own.

"I loved it," she said as she pulled back. "I didn't even know that you could sing Prince. You went out of your comfort zone…" She paused and looked down shyly, "for me?" She looked back up through lashes.

"Yeah," he smiled shyly as well. "I just thought that, you know, you'd like that better."

"I loved it Sam." She took his hand. "I just loved it."

"Ok, so we have to go now though." Sam picked up her things and walked with her to the door. "I'll pick you up in an hour and a half and then we're going to get something to eat."

Sam was a little nervous as he rang the doorbell at the Berry house. He sure hoped that all his research was accurate. He knew that he had a high maintenance girlfriend, so he knew that there would be hell to pay, if he didn't get it right.

"Hello, Sam," Leroy Berry greeted him as he opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Berry," Sam smiled as he entered. "Is Rachel ready?"

"In a minute," the black man smiled. "I think she's being fashionably late."

"Right," Sam chuckled. "She wouldn't be Rachel if she wasn't." He looked towards the stairs and noticed the bags sitting there.

"Hiram has a conference in D.C.," Leroy explained when he saw where Sam was looking. "And I decided to join him. Rekindle the romance a little. " He laughed.

"Right," Sam nodded, feeling a little uneasy with the topic of his girlfriends' parents getting their romance on. "Uhm, good for you."

"Sam," Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Babe," Sam looked up. "Wow! You look h…" He glanced at her father. "I mean, you look really beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed and ran a hand down her dress smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. The dress was black, it was tight and it was short. It showed off her legs and a fair bit of cleavage as well, and maybe it wasn't the most comfortable she had ever worn, but as soon as she saw Sam look at her, she knew that she had chosen the right dress.

"Ok," Leroy walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You two have a nice date." He shook Sam's hand. "Take good care of her," he added mock sternly and received a mock salute from the boy. He turned back to Rachel. "We'll leave in half an hour and be back Monday." He looked at her not mock sternly. "And remember, no more parties!"

"I promise, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and the kissed his other cheek. "The second one was for Dad, be sure to give it to him for me?"

"I will, Sweetie." He smiled down at her.

"Bye, Mr. Berry," Sam led Rachel out the door to his car, where he, of course, held the door open for her.

"Where are we going?" Rachel looked over at him expectantly when he got in the car.

"Well, there's this restaurant where they serve more than one vegan dish on the other side of town…" Sam didn't get further as he got busy kissing Rachel back. After a couple of minutes she pulled back and sent him a blinding smile. "So, I take it you like the plan?" He asked smiling back at her, before driving towards the restaurant.

The restaurant hadn't really been all that bad, Sam mused as they were driving back. He had even ordered a vegan menu for himself, since he really wanted to make out with his girlfriend later. She had an issue with kissing him after knowing he had just eaten an innocent animal. And he had made sure to be all romantic and stuff, like opening the door for her and pulling out her chair and listening when she talked. So all in all, he thought that things had been kinda great. He glanced over at his smiling girlfriend as they drove down the street. He also got her a present and she really seemed to like the necklace with the three letters S-A-M on it. And he thinks that maybe she bought his fake joy, when she gave him the knitted sweater with the lion on it.

"So," he smiled when she turned towards him. "This is kinda all the planning I have." He shrugged.

"It's been perfect," she whispered.

He pulled the car to a stop at the Lima Make Out Spot and turned towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Not too little?"

"No," she shook her head with a laugh. "It's been just perfect. You have been the perfect gentleman all day."

"I thought you'd like that." He smiled. "You wanna go in the backseat?" He asked with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh," she glanced over there. "No, not really," she looked down at her lap briefly before looking back up at him. "I think maybe you should just take me home."

"Ok, so that wasn't very gentleman like, I know, but come on Rachel." And yes, his voice did get a little whiney. "It's our six month anniversary, and I just want to make out with my girlfriend."

"Sam," he looked up at her and was surprised to see her smile. "I want to make out with you as well, but I would be more comfortable to do so in my bed, which is in my house. My house, in which my fathers just left me alone for the weekend."

"Yeah, that's more comfortable," Sam agreed, he had already started driving.

As they got to the house, Rachel took his hand and led him up to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind them, he spun her around and pulled her flush up against him and kissed her thoroughly.

"This dress is just so hot!" He breathed out when they broke apart.

"Thank you," she smiled as she let him walk her to her bed.

"It's like really, really, _really _hot," he looked down at her body, knowing that maybe he wasn't being the gentleman she wanted him to be most of the time, and that he actually wanted to be for her, but he just couldn't help it.

He couldn't help but follow her as she laid down on the bed and the resumed kissing. He really enjoyed making out with Rachel, it was like the highlight of his days. He knew just how far she would allow him to go, just like she knew that he would always try to get a little bit further.

So when his hand slid down her shoulders taking the strap of her dress with them, he was expecting the gentle shoulder shove he usually got. But when nothing happened he got so confused that he broke away from the heated kiss and looked her in the eyes. She just raised an eyebrow as if to say "What?", so he just hurried to kiss her again, this time trying his luck on the other strap. When nothing happened there as well, he moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, earning himself one of the sexiest sounds on earth: A Rachel Berry moan. He tried, in vain, to pull the top of the dress further down, while moving to kiss the other side of her neck, but it wouldn't budge, and that's when he felt it: The gentle shoulder shove.

He sat up on his knees with a sigh running his hands over his face, and for once not caring that his arousal was (very) evident to Rachel. His one knee was between her thighs, and as he started to move it, she trapped it between them. He looked down at her and noticed an amused smirk on her face. She sat up, but her thighs still had his knee firmly trapped. She placed her hands on his thighs running them up and down a couple of times, before letting her right hand gently rub his cock outside his pants. He looked down in confusion, letting the sight set in before finally looking up again.

"You have to unzip the dress, it's too tight to just take off." She stated looking him in the eyes.

"Ok," he nodded dumbly, before reaching around her and pulling the zipper down.

His eyes stayed glued to her chest as she smoothly pushed the dress down to her waist and laid back down. He couldn't believe that the only thing separating him from her breasts was a bra.

"Are you going to kiss me again or should we just call it a night?" Rachel asked with a smile in her voice.

He didn't really need further invitation as he dove back down and kissed her with all that he was worth. It didn't take him long to find a breast and squeeze it gently. It was official, he had now died and gone to heaven, and he did not ever want to leave. He got so excited that his hand accidentally slipped and hit the mattress between Rachel's arm and body. He was kinda mentally yelling at himself (as much as he could with being all horny and allowed to explore new territory and stuff) when he felt her lift up slightly, giving him access to undo her bra. He quickly got the garment off her and threw it into faraway corner, just in case she changed her mind. It would take her longer to find it and give him a little longer to look at them.

And look at them he did, so much so, that he forgot all about the kissing and just stared at them. Then he woke up from his stupor and just watched his hands as they touched the Promised Land for the first time. God they felt amazing! Soft and jiggly and then hard nipples against his palms. He squeezed and heard Rachel stifle a moan. He looked up and found her eyes, and smiled when she looked embarrassed.

"You are soooo beautiful," he said in all honesty. "Your boobs are like so amazing." He squeezed again, causing her to bite her lips and blush. "Can I…" He tucked at his own shirt, wanting to feel her skin against his, okay, her boobs against his skin. He quickly took it off when she nodded shyly.

He almost came in his pants when he lay back down on top of her kissing her again. Screw before, this was absolutely heaven. He started nibbling down her cheek down to her neck onto her chest and finally his lips were hovering over a pink nub, each breath of its owner bringing it closer to him. With one final albeit silent 'thank you God' he kissed it, letting his tongue flicker over it, his teeth gracing over it. It felt amazing, and to top it off he heard Rachel moan, like really down from her throat moan, and felt her hand in his hair urging him _not_ to stop. So he happily continued – until he felt it again: The gentle shoulder shove.

He got on his knees again, but this time with his hands on both sides of her looking down at her.

"What is it?" He swept down and kissed her gently.

"I'm not ready for sex." She murmured. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet. And it's not anything you've done or haven't done, because you're really amazing and I truly love you, but I'm just not.."

"Hey," he stopped her with a kiss. "It's totally okay, I totally don't want to push you into anything." He smiled at her and sat back up on his knees like he had done earlier. "I'm like…" He didn't get to say 'totally happy with top off action.' And a couple of seconds later he would be eternally happy that he didn't. Because Rachel sat up as well and this time her hands went straight to his belt where they proceed to unbuckle it.

"I'm not ready for intercourse." She stated again as she started unbuttoning his pants. "But tonight I am ready to try something." She looked up at him. "It might be just a onetime thing, because I wanted to give you another present for our six month anniversary, so you can't expect me to do this every time we make out."

"Ok," Sam nodded dumbly (again) looking down at Rachel's hands. He sat up straighter when she started tugging at his pants. "Rach, what are…"

"I am willing to perform fellatio on you, as long as you know that it is a onetime offer… for now." She got of the bed and took off her dress leaving her only in her panties and Sam took like two seconds to enjoy the sight before scrambling onto his back while pulling off his pants. "So?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Onetime offer, got it!" Sam stayed on his back looking at her.

"Okay," she nervously got on the bed and straddled his legs, her core resting against his knees and, God, he could feel how wet she was. "So, I've never done this before," she ran her hands from his thighs to the top of his boxers.

"That's all right," he squeaked.

"But I think," he fingers curled around his boxers. "That these have to go." She pulled them down, revealing his manhood standing tall. "Oh," she looked at it curiously. "I didn't know it would be that…" He looked down with a slight frown. "Big," she offered with a shy smile. "It's just really… Big." Shyly, she put her hand around it (groan) before slowly jerking up and down (double groan).

"Fuck," he knew she didn't like swearing, but really, how was he supposed to control brain function in two places?

She leaned forward, her face now level with his cock and he could feel her boobs against his thighs. And he just had to close his eyes and think about Coach Beiste in lingerie. He knew he'd promised to never do it again, but he was sure that the coach would forgive him, if he knew that Rachel Berry was about to suck his cock.

"Please, Baby," he ground out, reaching down to guide her head (well, really, mouth) to where he wanted it.

And then finally he was absolutely sure that he had been wrong about heaven before, because nothing could feel better than this. She only had the head in her mouth, but her tongue was slipping around it exploring the taste. Soon she took him in further letting her tongue slide along his shaft and man, did it not matter that she had never done it before, because she had to be a natural. It felt amazing and when she took him all the way in – the down in her throat kind of way – he was sure that he could now die a happy man. When she let him go to get air he felt almost all alone, that was until she started talking.

"Am I doing ok, Baby?" She asked, her voice having dropped and when he looks in her eyes he sees something he wants to call lust there.

"You're amazing, Babe!" He reached down to caress her face before guiding her back to his shaft.

But is seems that she has other plans, because now her tongue is on his balls and he just knows that he is minutes away from exploding.

"Please, Rach, I'm gonna cum real soon," he pants out.

So he's confused when she gets up, even more confused when she removes her panties. She gets back to straddling him, only this time she's straddling him where it counts, like right below his cock. He looks down to the little patch of hair between her legs. He reaches out to touch it, before letting his fingers slip further down, over her clit (she inhales sharply and pushes down against his finger) and in between her warm, wet, slick folds, just as he's about to find the path to nirvana and hand on his wrist stops him. He looks up into brown eyes.

"I'm not ready for that either." She whispers and smiles when he withdraws his hand.

She wriggles a little closer to his cock and starts rubbing herself against it. He holds onto her hips and just watches and feels (!) as his cock rubs against her clit. It's a magical sight. He reaches up cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, pinching them. And she starts rubbing faster and harder against him under his ministrations. And just as he thinks he can't hold it any longer, he hears her.

"Please not yet, I'm so close, I'm so close. God, Baby, make me cum, make me cum." She chanting it like a mantra.

And he's not sure how it happened, but now she's under him, and he's setting the pace and it's frantic and his mouth is on her nipple (who cares which one) and her nails are digging into his back, and he so don't care if she leaves marks. And he's careful not to go inside her, no matter how much he wants to, because she's still not ready. And then he feels it, he feels how she's holding on even tighter (he didn't really think it was possible) and she starts trembling ("Baby, I'm cuming for you! Don't stop, don't stop," is her new mantra.). But now he just can't hold it anymore, so he kinda growls as he feels himself let go and shoots his load up between them. And then he hears her scream (he always knew she'd scream when) as she came and he felt immensely proud and satisfied, and also kinda tired. He stayed on top of her a little while, trying to like catch his breath, and trying to convey with his body that he was totally still there for her. But then he felt like he had to move, because she was so tiny and he didn't want to crush her, so with a kiss to her cheek he rolled off her, and he felt very stealth when he managed to sorta roll her with him, so they were in the cuddle position.

"Rachel?" He was getting kinda worried now, because she hadn't said anything in a really long time now, and that just never happened – well, unless she was mad at him. "Rach?" He ran his hand over her hair trying to get her to look up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Do you, like, regret this?" He asked uncertainty clouding his voice. "Was it not uhm, you know, good for you? You did… you know, right?" He knew he was babbling, but he couldn't seem to help it. He sat up so he could look down at her. "Because it totally seemed like you did, because if you didn't I'm like really sorry, and…"

"Sam," She sat up as well, and no he so didn't get distracted by her boobs for a minute there. "It was really good." She assured him. "I've never felt like that with anyone before." Then she frowned. "Even myself," And no, he so didn't need that image for future fantasies… Well, ok he so had thought about it before, but still...

"So, we're good?" He asked, being very careful to look her straight in the eyes even though her boobs were like right there.

"Yes, we are." She looked down for a minute. "Unless it wasn't good for you?"

"Oh wow, no! God, it's was like the best ever!" Sam hurried to reassure her. "You know, totally the best night of my life right here!" He smiled.

"Really?" She seemed so fragile asking. "Because I never did anything like this before. And although I did thoroughly research it online, for the both of us to actually enjoy it, rather than just fumble around, I wasn't sure that my techniques were adequate, seeing how I really couldn't practice it properly."

"Rachel," he couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her down to snuggle with him again. (She so wouldn't be Rachel if she hadn't researched it online) "It was totally awesome."

They lay in silence cuddling for a little while, and he could kinda feel her drifting off to sleep and he was also kinda close to following her.

"Happy six month anniversary, Sam." She murmured sleepily.

"Happy six month anniversary, Babe."

-The End


End file.
